lX- Be My Prince -Xl(A Chung Love Story) Ch1
by SenaAiri
Summary: A girl wandered in Hamel's Outskirts. Later on, she finds the one and only Prince Chung. The girl likes the Prince but will she ever be with him? Find out by reading the story !
1. Chapter 1

You walked silently down the crossing. There were no Glitters around; most of them were afraid of you by now. But that was okay - if they wouldn't come for you, you'd just have to go and track them down yourself.  
You continued to walk down the crossing, reaching a turn that was nearly pitch black. That's when you heard it; a small shuffling noise behind you. You whirled around, expecting to see one or two Glitters. You were surprised to see a small group of dark elves wandering around aimlessly. You grinned.  
_'They aren't Glitters, but it'll do.'  
_You stretched out your arms and 2 Silver Shooters appeared in your hands. You then wiped out every dark elf in that little area with widely ranged attacks. But just as you finished off the last one, more appeared, but they were different really from the Dark Elves.  
They seemed dragon-like, and they dove in and out of the ground. When they were in the ground, you couldn't attack. You swore as you attempted to attack them, but your attack went right through it.  
After a few more minutes of getting hit here and there, you finally parried one of their attacks. You watched with interested as it jumped out of the ground in surprise. Using this to your advantage, you summoned a huge fireball and killed it. You repeated this process until there was only one monster left. It stared at you for a second; you were waiting for it to attack.  
That's when the monster started to flee. Naturally, you followed it. It ran through the remainder of the crossing, you throwing fireballs at it the whole way. And then it flew over to Hamel's Skyscraper, you still hot on its trail when it suddenly disappeared. You looked around, but couldn't see it. That's when you heard a shuffling near the left side of the skycraper. You grinned malevolently as you putted some magic in the guns and shot it in that direction. There was a loud boom echo as it flew, then...  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
_'What the fu%k?!'_ You thought running over to where you had shot a bullet.  
You looked and saw a guy with blond and wearing heavy-looking armor breathing heavily, lopsided. There was something a few inches away from his face stuck in the wall:a bullet from your guns.  
"What...happened...?" you asked nearly silently.  
"I was just leaning against the d4mn wall and all of a sudden this thing comes aiming at me out of nowhere!" he said breathlessly and pointing to your guns that were in your hands.  
"Then you should be more aware of your surroundings." you said, nearly silently once more.  
"What do you mean be more aware of my surroundings?! That thing came 'flying' out of thin air!" he cried out. There was this innocent playfulness in his voice. "By the way, I've never seen you around here before...Who are you?"  
You smirked and left without answering his question.

~Chung's POV~

You walked into the castle you live in.  
"Yo,Chung!" you heard a familiar voice behind you.  
"Hey Elsword..." you answered. You were shaken up from the sudden scythe flying right at your face out of the blue, or in this case, black.  
"Someone's quietttt," Elsword said as he gave you a playful punch.  
"Eh whatever."  
"What's wrong...?" Elsword asked.  
You leaned against the wall, deep in thought. '_Who WAS that girl...'_  
"Someone's thinking about something..." Elsword said, "What-whoa-hey! I didn't know you could think!"  
"WHAT!?" You yelled with a smile. You punched Elsword lightly on the arm. "What are you trying to say!?"  
"Oh, nothing..." Elsword said as he ran up a nearby staircase. "RACE YA TO THE ROOF!" he yelled.  
You smirked and opened a dark pathway there and stepped through. You were on the roof in no time. A few minutes later, Elsword came running up. For a second he looked down the staircase and when he didn't see or hear you running up, he punched his fist in the air and yelled "I WIN!"  
But then he turned around.  
He stared at you like this: O_O and figured out how you got up there so quickly. "Cheater!"  
"Heh. Y'never said we had to run..." Els: -_-;;  
Early the next morning, Valak called you in for a mission. "My radars are indicating a strange signal of a very powerful fighter somewhere in our world. It's exact location is not identifed," he said.  
"Yeah, yeah, but waddya want me to do?"  
"I want you to scavenge through the city, and try to find this nobody, and convince it to join our Organization. After our loss from one of the castles in Velder, a space filled in would do us some good."  
And you left the room.

Back to You (Alyssa)

You trekked through the city destroying random objects. Trash cans, streetlights, whatever. You were extremely bored because by now, most of the Demons and monsters around here knew not to mess with you.  
You sighed as you sent a large flame down the street, destroying all the lamps in sight. (You can control fire.)  
"Temper, temper," someone said behind you.  
You whirled around to see the same guy you had nearly killed from yesterday.  
"What do you want," you said, rolling your eyes.  
"Actually, you're pretty good in terms of fighting," he said with a grin, "Wanna spar?"  
"H3ll no," you said a little louder than what you have preferred.  
"What? Why not?"  
"No competition," you said grinning.  
He rolled his eyes and summoned his...guns!?  
You watched stunned as 2 guns like yours appear in his hands. "You fight with Silver Shooters too?" you asked.  
"H3ll yeah," the cloaked blond said, mocking you from before.  
You stepped back and went into a fighting stance. "Fine, but you asked for it. Big time."  
And you ran in for attack.

~exactly 10 seconds later~

"I win."  
The guy got up slowly, rubbing the burn on his arm. "Man...how'd you get so good..."  
"Practice." With that, you dismissed your guns and began to walk away.  
But to your surprise, someone grabbed your arm from behind you. "At least tell me...what's your name?"  
You shook him off and said coldly, "It's nothing."  
He grabbed your arm once more but his grip was tighter. "C'mon...pleease?"  
"Fine. Then would you. stop. bugging. me." you said as you glared at him.  
He nodded solemnly.  
You smirked. "Name's Alyssa."  
He gave you this goofy smile and said, "And my name's-"  
"Chung!" someone interrupted.  
The two of you turned around to see a red-head boy standing behind Chung. "Hey, who's she?" he said, pointing to you.  
"Oh, hi Els..." Axel said.  
You stared at his face and noticed that his cheeks were a bright pink. '_Why is Chung blushing...?'_  
"Hey Chung, who's your girlfriend?" Elsword asked once more, pointing to you.  
You and Chung blushed slightly. "She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend!" the two of you said in unison.  
You looked at each other like this: o_O _ ;;  
Elsword laughed. "Riiiiiiiiiiight...So, is she the new member of the team?"  
"Umm...well, you see, she's not really-"  
"Team?" you asked.  
"Um, well, I was supposed to-"  
"Chung, is she the one or what?!"  
"Elsword, would you shut u-"  
"Am I the one for what?!"  
"Chung!"  
"Chungl!" you were seriously starting to get annoyed.  
"WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUUUUUT UP!" Chung yelled.  
Both you and Elsword looked at him like o.0  
Chung took a deep breath and said, "I came out here 'cause Bossy wanted me to look for some fighter that was around our world to join our team. I was walking around when I noticed that the lights were all burnt, and I found you," Chung pointed to you. "So now would you please join us? We could use the extra hand..."  
"Hmm...let me take a moment to consider...NO," you snapped.  
"What, why?" Chung said, a little shocked.  
"I don't work with anybody but me. There's nothing you can do that'll make me follow you two idiots." you answered.  
"Pleeease,"Elsword said. He used the puppy-pout-eyes trick, and it was very cute.  
But that didn't faze through to you. "No."  
"Just...at least consider the idea," Chung pleaded.  
You hated it when people beg. You always considered begging to be weak and pathetic. But somehow, when Chung did it, you actually felt sorry for him.  
For a second there you considered what would happen if you said no, and actually began to consider the idea. '_It IS getting boring 'round here nowadays, and all the heartless are scared of me anyways...heh, this could be pretty fun. Plus Chung would be there too...AH!'_ You shook off that last thought.  
"So..." Chung said as he reached out a hand, "Will ya?"  
You stared at it for a moment, wondering what you should do.  
But then you smiled timidly and placed your hand softly in his. "Okay."  
The two of you made eye contact, and held it there for a few brief moments. But then you heard someone fake a cough, and remembered that Elsword was standing right there.  
You let go of his hand and said, "So, where do we go now..."  
"This way," Chung said and he started walking off.  
You followed him, with Elsword beside you. Much to your annoyance, he started chanting in your ear, "Chung and Amy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-AH!"  
You chuckled as Elsword 'accidentally' tripped and fell flat on his face.  
Chung whirled around when he heard the loud thud and immediately saw Roxas getting up. "What happened?"  
"He tripped, the clumsya$$." you lied.  
"Yeah. I tripped," Elsword said as he glared at you.  
You put your hands on your hips and gave him your well-that's-what-you-get look. He got up and the three of your continued heading in the direction of a big castle that was floating above the city.

A/N: First chapter is done! Stay tuned for the second chapter. Also, your name is Alyssa. You're 15 and Chung is 16. You're like a female version of Chung's Deadly Chaser but you also control fire. Chung in this story is a Deadly Chaser. Valak would be the leader of the El Search Party and the girls would be 'evil' serving Valak.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Sorry bout the first chapter I was rushing so I messed up a lot. Forgive me! Thanks.

You woke up early the next morning, and decided to see if anyone else around your wing was awake yet. You dressed up and opened your door, and was very suprised to see Chung standing right there. "What are you doing?'' "Uh...I just wanted to see if you were...err..." Chung said, scratching his head.  
"Whatever." You didn't have the time nor patience to deal with his stuttering. You backed into your room and closed the door. '_That was weird...'_

~Later That Day~

You ran down the spiraling staircase. It was 2:55, and the evaluation Valak told you about was in 5 minutes! Not only that, but you had no clue where it was or who would be evaluating you. You jumped over the last set of steps and into the meeting room. Penensio was in there.  
"It's in the training room, girl."  
"Where's that?"  
"Down the northern wing. The big silver double-doors. Unless you're colorblind, you can't miss it," Penensio grinned.  
You ran down the the training room and got there just in time.  
And you'll never guess who was right there again...  
"Chung?" you asked, your mouth dropped wide open.  
"Hello, and I'll be your evaluator for today," he said with a friendly smile.  
As usual, he offered you his hand. You took it and allowed him to take you inside. You were surprised to see Elsword and Aisha also in the training room.  
"Why are they-"  
"They'll be helping out," Chung interrupted.  
"Okayy then..."  
It started out as a complicated obstacle course, which was cleared in no time. And then Aisha summoned several Necromancers, but you quickly recognized them as the ones that attacked you at the crossing. You used the same strategy as before, and were cleared without haste. And then the final part of the evaluation came: you had to battle one of the evaluators. On the bright side, however, you had the choice as to whom. Naturally, you didn't pick Chung since you had already fought him before and won hands down. That left Elsword and Aisha.  
"Okay," Chung said, "If I were you I'd go with Elsword."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you fight with fire, and Aisha fights with elements meaning she can control water which is the weakness of fire."  
"Meaning if I chose Aisha, I'd be faced with one of my most challenging fights yet?"  
"Basically, yeah. AND your chances of winning become slimmmer than ever."  
"Then in that case, I pick..."  
"You pick..."  
"Aisha."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I need a challenge for once. Besides," you said as you summoned your Sivler Shooters."This could be fun."  
"...It's your choice,"Chung grumbled, shaking his head.  
Aisha walked out and faced you, grinning. "Man, you made the wrong choice."  
And she summoned a wand/staff(The one that Elemental Master uses).  
Aisha started off the battle by creating an ice barrier. You were able to eliminate these by shooting at them; fire obviously wasn't a good idea here cause since the bullets are surrounded by fire, the ice melted causing water to 'cool down' the fire. But then one the last one was diminished, Aisha came after you herself. She started blasting pillars of water at you, and the only thing you could do to prevent getting hurt was dodgerolling around and around. But since the battle was fire vs. elements (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind), all you could really do was roll from side to side while devising a plan as to how you could get her without getting yourself hurt in the process.  
Eventually, a plan came up.  
You dodgerolled in huge circles around Aisha, making her both dizzy and confused as she sent water(Ice has melted due to the heat of fire) after you. After only a few seconds, you had managed to go in circles fast enough such that Aisha was losing track of where you were. Using this to your advantage, you snuck up behind her and shooted 2 bullets at her simultaneously.  
Aisha keeled over in pain and gasped, "How did you-"  
But then you kicked her across the gym floor, throwing her against the wall. You grinned when she couldn't get back up.  
"I win!" you declared happily as Elsword and Chung gaped at you and Aisha as she attempted to stand back up.  
Chung made a little checkmark on a clipboard and yelled, "Wow...You aced it..."  
You leaned against the wall besides Chung and examined the paper on his clipboard. You smiled authentically as you saw you had extremely high marks. '_Wow...it's been a while since I last smiled like that...'_  
"So, what happens to me now?" you asked.  
Chung grinned as he answered your question. "Consider yourself an official member of the El Team. But now you're just missing one thing..."  
"Missing..."  
"A nickname." Chung finished. "It's like this whole memorial thing. We're not engraved by our names, since they aren't our true names. So instead we get these nicknames that reflect our powers and personality."  
"So, do I get to pick my 'nickname'?"  
"No. We do." Aisha called from the other side of the room.  
You turned to her and yelled back, "You wuss. Get up and get over here!"  
"Yeah...I'll be there in...a minute..." Aisha had managed to get back on her feet, but took one step forward and fell forward again.  
You rolled your eyes and turned back to Chung. "So my nickname?"  
"Hmm...I dunno. Els, what do you think?"  
"Eh, how 'bout...The stronger Deadly Chaser?"  
"What!?" Chung said, a playful yet totally innocent anger in his voice, "No seriously. Nickname. Now."  
"Well...based on powers and personality...She's got fire and Silver Shooters, but she ain't little miss sunshine...Heh, isn't that kinda ironic?" Elsword laughed.  
_'What an idiot...' __  
_"Hmm..." By the looks of it, Chung was taking this alot more seriously than Elsword. You couldn't tell how Aisha interpreted the situation.  
_'Speaking of Aisha, where the h3ll is she?!'_  
You turned around to see that Aisha has given up on walking over and had resorted to crawling across the floor. She looked ridiculous as she made her way over to where Chung, Elsword, and you were standing.  
You couldn't help but laugh. '_Wow...I haven't laughed like that in a long time either...'_  
"What about the Midnight Fire? She's all dark and everything, and she specializes in anything that burns, whether it be fire or a pair of guns practically 'breaking' way, I think it's good," Aisha said as she finally made it over. She sat on her staff, looking like a little toddler ready for story time. You laughed again. Chung sideglanced at you, and smiled happily when he saw you laughing. He chuckled a bit as well and said, "Alright. Midnight Fire it is."  
You spent the next few months hanging out mostly with Chung and Elsword. At first, it seemed awkward to be with them nearly 24/7. You found out that before you came along, Chung and Elsword were practically brothers. So a third wheel was strange for them. But you got along with them surprisingly well and before you knew it, the three of you formed a little trio, with Aisha popping in every now and then.  
The days went by the same: wake up, breakfast, meeting, lunch, training, hang out with Chung and Elsword, dinner, more Chung and Elsword, bed. Wake up, breakfast, meeting, lunch, training, hang out with Chung and Elsword, dinner, more Chung and Elsword, bed. Wake up, breakfast, meeting, lunch, training, hang out with Chung and Elsword, dinner, more Chung and Elsword, bed. It became a routine for you.  
And, although you hate to admit it, not only did you make excellent friends with Chung and Elsword, you and Chung got a lot closer as well. Sometimes when Elsword would be called out for missions or an assignment from Valak, you and Chung would spend the time just wandering around the castle playing pranks on various and random people. (Yes, you live in a ? In Velder.)  
For example, one day you managed to balance a bucket full of water over Eve's door. And on days when Chung was called out, you and Elsword would go out to the city and destroy various items as well as killing a couple dozen Glitters. But one week, things took an unexpected turn – a HUGE unexpected turn.  
It started on Tuesday, and for some strange reason Valak had cancelled his usual "here's what's going on" meeting he usually held every morning or so. That meant that the trio had 2 hours to kill.  
"Hey, I'll race you two down the stairs!" Elsword yelled as he opened a stairwell door. He started to run down, but quickly came back up and added, "And yes, you DO have to run down the stairs..." And he continued running down the stairs.  
You laughed as you followed him, Chung just behind you. To your surprise, you and Chung caught up to Elsword after a few steps, and the two of you even passed him up. Then Chung ran past you, making you in second place.  
You ran for a little while longer, smiling and giggling the whole way through. But the staircase Elsword chose to race down was very steep, and before you knew it you could no longer feel the steps beneath your feet; you were falling through the air.  
"CHUNG!ELSWORD!" you screamed as you sealed your eyes tightly.  
"AIyssa!" someone's voice called.  
"Gotcha!"  
All of a sudden you stopped falling.  
You slowly opened your eyes to find your head leaning against Chung's chest and his arms wrapped around you protectively. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Y-yeah..." you said as you pushed away. But your legs felt like a big blob of jello, and you ended up just falling forward.  
Chung caught you again. "Hey, be careful," he laughed as he helped you get back up.  
As your legs slowly began to strengthen again, Elsword came running down. "A-Alyssa," he said panting, "Y-You o-okayy?"  
"Yeah...Hey, what took you so long to get down here?" you asked.  
"Well unlike you I didn't fly down the stairs," Elsword said. You drooped your head down in embarassment. Chung noticed and gently held your hand. You looked at him and smiled thankfully. Suddenly Elsword gave Chung this weird look that you couldn't read, but apparently Chung could. You stared in confusion as Chung's face turned a light shade of pink and he bonked Elsword on the head.  
He then turned to you and said happily, "Hey, we're still racing, right? C'mon, let's beat Els."  
You laughed and agreed. Still holding hands, you and Chung made it to the bottom of the stairwell, Elsword a few steps behind.  
"We win!" you declared in Elsword's face.  
"Yeah, whatev-"  
"ALYSSA!" someone interrupted Elsword from behind you. You looked and saw Penensio standing there. "Valak has a few chores for you to do around the towers. This is your first assignment for anything, girl, so make it good."  
You nodded without word and ran towards the meeting room where Valak would tell you about your chores for the day. The way there seemed a little longer than usual, since the hallways were strangely empty.  
Once you got into the meeting room, Valak addressed you immediately. "There are sponges and buckets in the East Wing's supply closet. The Eastern Tower's windows and floors need cleaning. Go now." he explained briefly, "And report back here when you are finished."  
You nodded quietly and left. After picking up soap, sponges, and the buckets, you went up to the tower and began to clean the floors. once they were all done (an hour later) you started on the windows. However, on your third or fourth one, you saw Axel and Roxas talking on the balcony right below you. You opened the window and wanted to yell out a 'hello' to them, but heard your name being mentioned.  
You sat down (so that if they looked up they wouldn't see you) and listened carefully.  
"Just tell her already!"  
"But what if-"  
"Dude, she's nicer than she was before. She won't be all harsh about it."  
"But..."  
"You should have SEEN the way you were looking at her in that stairwell! You were all blushing and holding onto her tightly, and-"  
"She fell, and that stairwell's really tall and deep. She could've broken her back."  
"Well if you're not going to tell her then at least make a move."  
"Huh?"  
"You're always holding her hand. Why not next time put your arm around her or something!"  
"I am NOT always holding her hand!"  
"M-hm. Tell your hand that the next time you two are walking to the morning meeting everyday."  
"Whatever."  
"Look, just-"  
You got up and closed the window, taking your sponge and scrubbing it. '_Heh, by the sounds of it, Elsword is trying to get Chung to do something about...wait, were they talking about ME?!' __  
_You watched through the thin layer of sudsy water as Chung and Elsword argued. You giggled lightly when Chung put his head in his hands in exasperation and Elsword started poking his arm, saying something. Then Chung suddenly looked up and yelled at Elsword.  
_'They're a funny bunch_,' you thought as you put away your cleaning materials. and moved on to the next floor of the amazingly high tower.

~*2 hours later*~

"Excellent work," Valak said as nodded his head appreciatively, "The afternoon meeting and training sessions are cancelled as well. You may do whatever for the rest of the day. Consider it lucky."  
You gave him a small confused look at first, but then bowed and walked off to your wing. To your suprise, Chung and Elsword were not there. You stopped and thought for a second, then went to the balcony where you had seen them earlier. Sure enough, they were still squabbling there.  
Unfortunately, you could still hear your name being mentioned. "Hi guys."  
They jumped at the sound of your voice.  
Chung took a deep breath and said, "Hiya Alyssa. What's up?"  
You were about to complain about your chore when Elsword suddenly pushed you. You landed right in front of Chung.  
He helped you up and you asked angrily, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
"Oh, $hi7, I just remembered that I have to be somewhere else."  
"What? Where?" Chung asked.  
You felt something squeeze your hand and you realized that Chung was holding onto it.  
You blushed as Elsword answered, "I've just gotta go somewhere that's not close to here and out of earshot Chung, talk to Alyssa."  
And with that, he walked away, laughing.  
"What's his problem?" you asked Chung.  
"Heh, that's what I ask myself every time I see him," Chung said, throwing you a quick smile.  
You laughed, but stopped almost immediately when you saw Axel take a step closer to you.  
You grinned as you leaned your head against his shoulder. "Stupid chores. Made me miss lunch."  
"Err...yeah, we were looking for you." Chung said a bit nervously.  
"I think I'll go and eat now, then spend the day just relaxing. I'm tired."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
You lifted your head and walked over to the door. However, you still didn't let go of Chung's hand. As your hands slipped apart slowly, you said, "I'll see ya later, okay?"  
"Alright."  
And as your hands broke apart, you walked to the dining room.  
"Soo...did anything happen?" Elsword asked as they walked up the stairs.  
"Nah." Chung answered, "We just talked."  
"About what?" Elsword asked with a mischievous smirk.  
"Nothing, okay?" Chung was getting fed-up with Elsword's constant 'you should tell her you LOVE her!' or 'kiss her next time you guys are alone!' comments.  
"Well where'd she go? You scared her away, didn't you!"  
"No. She got hungry and she wants to spend the day by herself in her room. She's tired."  
"From what? That one little chore?"  
"Hey, Valak is pretty rough. He's been cancelling everything lately."  
"Yeah, true. But still. You've gotta at least make a m-"  
"Okay, okay, whatever." And with that, Chung went into his room and shut the door.  
Elsword grinned to himself as he walked to his room. "He's not going to tell her anything," he said to himself, "And if he's not going to tell her, then I guess I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I'm terribly sorry that I have not been publishing any new chapters to my Elsword Fanfic. I forgot my acc. Information so I couldn't log on..BUT while I was trying to find my acc. info, I got to finish 2 new chapters when I was in 4th period at school (4th period – Dance..it's useful cause I get to finish homework, new stories, poems etc.). Tomorrow (11-11-12) I'll publish the 2 new chapters cause it's pretty late here in the Bay Area,CA…Also, my new main OkamiStrike is in need of Dark Shards. Donate some to me please! D:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 is out~. I'll publish CH.4 next and maybe the information for the story. Well then, let's start~!

You woke up as usual, got dressed as usual, and...  
"THE MEETING'S CANCELLED AGAIN!?"  
"Yeah. Man, Something's up, and it's big. Valak NEVER cancels unless it's big," Aisha commented.  
"Well, in that case, I better go find Chung and El-"  
"Oh yeah, which reminds me, they're up over at the second story balcony at the tower."  
"What the fu%k? What are they doing there!?"  
"Eh, who knows. They like going up there 'cause of the view of the city. I normally spend my time practicing my sitar."  
"'Kay, seeya later then," you said passively as you made your way to the broad stairwell that led to a small area above the wing that had a large den-like room, another bathroom, a little nursery (the garden kind, not the baby kind), a mini library, and a staircase that goes up into the tower and its many floors.  
When you finally reached the second floor, you went to a thick door with a little glass window in its center. You could see through the window that Elsword and Chung were talking. Once again, Elsword had this look on his face that you couldn't read. But Chung apparently could and snapped back at Elsword for it.  
_Wow...Chung and Elsword are practically brothers...Heh, if I didn't know them any better, I'd say they were._  
You opened the door onto the balcony and happily said, "Hey guys, what's up?"  
Instead of being happy to see you there, they practically jumped when you walked onto the balcony. Chung looked scared and Elsword...you would've paid 99 million ED to see him make that face again.  
But their sudden terrified expressions still bothered you, at least, until you remembered their...interesting conversation from yesterday. "Oh, sorry, were you guys talking?"  
"Actually, we're glad you're here," Elsword said, VERY suspiciously.  
"We are?" Chung asked.  
"Yeah, Chung, weren't you just saying something about her?" Elsword said, with an amazingly broad grin.  
"WHAT!? You..." Chung was giving Elsword his you-better-stop-it-or-you're-dead look.  
"Okay, Chung, whatever." Elsword said almost-happily.  
"Am I missing something here?" you asked, more confused than ever.  
Chung glanced at Elsword, who was grinning like mad. "Yeah, you're missing out on the fact that Chung lo-"  
Chung suddenly clasped his hands over Elsword's mouth and said, "Eh, it's nothing. Don't get all worked up over it."  
"Okay then...you guys are acting weird this morning..." you said slowly, "So, what are we gonna do? breakfast isn't served for another hour, and we've got loads of time on our ha-"  
"ALYSSA, ELSWORD, SEIKER!" someone interrupted from behind.  
The three of you looked to see Eve standing behind you. "You're being called out for a mission. Report to Valak in the meeting room immediatel. And Alyssa?"  
"Yes m'am?"  
"This is your first mission. _Don't_ screw this up."  
"Yes m'am." you bowed and followed Chung and Elsword to the meeting room, extremely nervous. Chung noticed the startled look on your face. He sighed and took your hand, squeezing it warmly. "Don't be nervous. You're a great fighter, and you're great at climbing and jumping and all those stunts."  
You smiled. "Thanks."  
Elsword, who standing on the other side of Chung, suddenly _pushed_ Chung to the side, and he went toppling on you. However, you kept your ground and the two of you were able to remain standing. "What's your PROBLEM?!" you yelled at Elsword.  
"Shy friends," he grumbled, staring at Chung.  
When you reached the meeting room, you were upset to find out that Chung was getting a seperate mission from you and Elsword. He was to go to some town and gather information about something; you weren't really listening to Valak when he briefed Chung's on his mission.  
And then you and Elsword recieved your mission: a boy a little older than Elsword named Ryuu (New character added to the story) was spotted wandering through Altera. He is an enemy to the team , and the two of you are to go and, well, "remove" him from this world.  
And so you were off. (Elsword opened some sort of pathway to the city; you had never learned how to do this yourself cause nobody taught you how.)

"Where do you think he could be?" you asked Elsword as the two of you walked around the city.  
"I don't know..." Elsword said as he looked around, his sword ready.  
You looked up and realized that you used to fight here; you always loved to jump on the rooftops. And then it hit you; that you always loved to do things while you were out here like scale walls and fight and burn stuff, but you never smiled or laughed. Not once. You would smirk with victory and grin when you were winning, but never any genuine happy smiles or even a small giggle. You also noticed that the small abandoned room you used to live in was not very far from here; just scale up the wall next to where you were right now, jump a few roofs west, go up that one building, swing down into the broken roof, go through the maze of halls, go through the hole in the wall into the crack in the middle of the opposing wall on the adjacent building, and welcome back home.  
And then an idea hit you. "Elsword," you said, turning to him, "When I lived here, I used to always climb on the roofs and jump around. I can go up on the roofs and look from up there while you stay here on the ground. That way, I can see things from a distance and you can notice things close around. We'll find him in _no time_."  
"Good idea," Elsword agreed.  
You smiled and scaled up the nearest building wall. Once on its roof, you looked at the view of the city you had. It was beautiful, and brought back a few memories from when you were fighting and living here.  
You continued to jump over the roofs as Elsword walked below you. After a while, you noticed some movement from atop the skyscraped: a young boy wearing the same clothes like yours. You squinted and focused your vision in that direction, and realized that he wasn't a part of the team. "I think I found him!" you yelled.  
"Really? Where?" Elsword yelled back.  
You pointed in the direction of where the guy was and jumped down to the ground next to Elsword. "The skyscraper."  
"Right." And the two of you started running towards the skyscraper. But suddenly the ground began to shake below you and a huge Demon grew out of the ground. A Shadow Stinger.  
"Where the h3ll did this thing come from?!" you shrieked. The last time you had fought one of these was with Chung, a few weeks ago when the two of you were walking down the Resiam Outskirts (You were in Hamel at the time).  
Elsword stanced himself, ready to fight it, but you stretched an arm in front of him, holding him back. "I can take care of this. You should go and get Ryuu."  
"But..."  
"What, you _scared_ of taking on Ryuu all by yourself?" you said as you smirked.  
"No. You sure you can take him on by yourself?" Elsword said as he notioned towards the Shadow Stinger.  
All you needed to do was stare at Elsword, not believing that he actually had to ask.  
"Oh, right. well, seeya," Elsword said, running off towards the skyscraper.  
You grinned as you pulled out your Silver Shooters and looked at the Shadow Stinger straight in the eye. After a few quick firey explosions and shots, it was down. _Man, too easy..._ you thought to yourself as it evaporated into nothing.  
But then two more showed up. _What?!_  
You were about to perform a powerful fire attack, but then it started _raining_. You groaned as the fire that surrounded you disappeared instantly. You sighed loudly and was forced to stick to the original routine: using your Scythe(Did I mention you also used a scythe?) to hack the thing's hands.  
But even without fire, you were an excellent fighter and after a few long minutes, they were down and out. You immediately ran to where Elsword was headed.  
"Shut up!" you heard Elsword yell.  
You ran faster, wondering who he was yelling at. Once you got there, you gasped when you saw Ryuu limping into a dark pathway he had opened and Elsword staring at him, a cold serious look on his face. You walked up behind him, but he didn't seem to comprehend. "Els?" you said, holding his shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?"  
"My sister...Where is she? Why did she leave me?" he asked slowly to no one in particular.  
"Elsword!" you yanked on his shoulder, forcing him to face you, "Kid, snap out of it!"  
"Wha- Huh? Oh, sorry Alyssa," he said as he slowly came back to reality.  
_I can't help but shake off the feeling something's wrong with him..._  
"Hey, we oughta get back to the castle." you suggested as you putted on your hoodie.  
So Elsword opened a path back to the entrance hall of the castle. Once in, you flipped open your hood and was disappointed to find your clothes soaking wet. You swore as you ran to your room, dried your hands, and used a light burst of heat to dry yourself off.  
"Smart," someone said behind you.  
You spun around to see Chung leaning in your doorway. "Why are you just standing there like that?"  
"Just long enough to see your little stunt," Chung said casuallly, "Hey, you're really good with using Silver Shooters...Who taught you?"  
"I taught myself, thanks," you smirked.  
"Umm...I know it's kinda last minute but...everything was cancelled for today and, well..."  
"What is it?"  
"Could you show me a move or two? I mean, you're really good and-"  
"Okay, why not?"  
"Wha-"  
"I have nothing betting to do," you said as you grinned amiably at Chung.  
"Really?! COOL!"  
_'Hah, Chung shouting like that reminds me of Aisha.'_ you thought with a smile as you ran into the hallway, grabbing Chung's hand along the way. "C'mon, slowpoke!"  
He laughed and the two of you ran to the gym. Once there, you showed him a few attacks. The last one you showed him was the most powerful. "Use it only in emergencies," you warned him, "It takes out alotta energy."  
"Okay, so show me," he replied.  
"I can't," you said softly, "Like I said, it's only for emergencies. It drains way too much energy. But I CAN show you the form of it."  
"Then shoot."  
You went through a few complicated positions with Axel. From a distance, it would look like you were showing him a bunch of dance moves. But bring them all together, along with a pair of Silver Shooters and some magic, it was an extremely powerful attack that if enough potential was put into it, could destroy the entire castle in a matter of seconds.  
"But I'm warning you," you said for the hundredth time, "EMERGENCIES ONLY!"  
"Alright, alright, I get it already. Besides, it's dinner time." he said, grinning.  
"Sweet!" you punched your fist into the air. The mission you and Elsword went on earlier that morning had caused you to miss lunch. However, once at the kitchen, you realized that Elsword didn't greet you two as he normallly did. He remained in the far corner of the table, staring blankly at his food.  
You and Chung sat on either side of him. "Els, you okay?" Chung asked.  
Elsword just tapped his carrots with a fork. "Elsword, snap out of it!" you snapped your fingers in his face, but he didn't acknowledge the commotion. He continued to torture his carrots with a fork.  
Chung grabbed Elsword's shoulder the same way you had earlier and forced Elsword to stop terrorizing the carrot. "ELSWORD!"  
Elsword blinked his eyes a few times, but then looked at you and Chung angrily. "I'm not hungry," he said as he pushed away his plate. He then stormed out of the kitchen and assumingly to his room.  
"He's been acting weird since our mission with Ryuu." you told Chung after a silent dinner.  
"Eh, maybe he's just a little shaken up," Chung responded, "Besides, didn't you say he had to take him on by himself?"  
"Well, yeah, but Elsword didn't seem hurt at all after the fight - he won. He was just...quiet..."  
"He'll be better by tomorrow," Chung said.  
But he was wrong. Elsword seemed to isolate himself from the rest of the team for the next two days; sitting alone during meals, locking his room door, even staying away from you and Chung, his closest friends. Naturally, this worried the two of you.  
"He hasn't been the same since that Ryuu fight," you commented as you watched him lock himself in his room once again.  
"Nah, we'll get him to talk," Chung replied.  
"How?"  
"After dinner later on, you'll see." There was this creepy we'll-make-him-talk-i've-got-a-plan air around him as he spoke.  
So you and Chung spent the time inbetween playing random card games in the library above your rooms and racing each other down the hallways. But during one race, you accidentally ran right into Eve.  
"GIRL, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she bellowed.  
"Look, sorry." you said coldly.  
Eve glared at you and walked away. That was the weird thing about you being in the team. The only members you really got along with were Chung, Elsword, Aisha, and sometimesValak at places other than meetings or training. Otherwise, everybody else didn't seem to like you much.  
"What's her problem, you said sorry." Chung said as he came over to you.  
"Eh, who knows."

You hid in Elsword's room, Chung was on the other side of the room. You guys skipped dinner so that you could get into Elsword's room while he was eating. You were very uncomfortable behind a closet door, but Elsword was your friend and you felt somewhat responsible for his quiet attitude, since you were with him on that mission.  
Finally, Elsword came into his room. You watched with interest as he plopped down on his bed and curled into a ball. You looked over at Chung and he nodded at you. You nodded back and ran over in front of Elsword's door, blocking it.  
Elsword saw you. "A-Alyssa? What are you do-"  
But Chung walked over to Elsword. "Look, you're new emo attitude's got us bugged. Now spill. What's wrong."  
"Look, it's none of your business." Elsword angrily said.  
"Els," you said gently as you walked over to him, "What's wrong? It feels like it's my fault, since I'm the one that suggested that you fight Ryuu alone."  
"Listen, leave. me. alone." his voice sounded dangerously ticked.  
"Elsword, come on. You know you can trust us," you tried again.  
All of a sudden Elsword pulls out his sword and runs in to attack you. You move to the side, and Elsword missed. He went again, and missed again. But then quickly dashed towards you, hitting your arm. You gasped as the little cut stung horribly. You exected him to get you again, but looked up to see Chung holding Elsword back. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" he yelled as Elsword struggled to break free.  
"Let-..me-...g-"  
"Don't take it all out on her!" Chung said again, his grip tightening. Elsword melted to the ground and sighed, giving up. Chung let go of him and asked once more, "Something's buggin' ya. Now spill."  
Elsword sighed again. "I think I need to leave the team."  
"What!?" you gasped. _Great, he's quitting and it's all my fault_  
As if he had read your thoughts, he added, "Don't worry, Alyssa, it's not your fault. It's just that...I _need_ to know why my sister left me. I went up to the library around midnight last night and looked, but there's nothing that I don't already know. My answer obviously isn't in the castle, and I really want to know."  
"Els, you can't just _leave_." You looked at Chung; you knew he was heartbroken.  
"I can. Tonight." Elsword confirmed.  
"You sure this is what you need to do?" you asked, fighting back a waterfall of tears.  
"I don't know, but I really need to find out. It's like it's calling me." He took a second and looked at you and Chung, and his eyes began to moisten when he saw you two looking all upset. "You guys gonna be okay?"  
"But..._Why leave?_" Chung's voice was shaky.  
"Chung, I really need to do this. Please understand."  
"Whatever." you watched depressedly (is that even a word? o_O) as Chung stormed out of the room. "Do what you need to," he yelled as he slammed the door.  
"Chung!" you and Elsword called. Elsword got up in a notion to comfort his friend, but you held him back. "I'll do this," you said to him.  
Elsword looked at you like what-the-fu%k, but then he nodded his head and said in a somewhat more mischeivous and spontaneous mood, "Yeah. He'll listen to you. There was never a time when he didn't."  
"What?"  
"Just go talk to him. You're right. You should be the one to talk to him."  
"Elsword, what the h3ll-"  
"Trust me."  
"Okay then..."

"Chung?" you said as you walked onto the balcony. You had found him there, and he looked like he was about to cry.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that Elsword is my best friend. My _best friend_. I'm gonna miss 'em if he leaves."  
"So will I, and I just met him," you said with a little smile.  
Chung appreciated that you were trying to cheer him up and nodded. You walked over to the railing next to him. Chung shifted a little, and then he suddenly _put his arm around you_.  
You were a little suprised, but then a cold wind blew by, and Chung was so..._warm?_  
You smiled and leaned your head against his shoulder, understanding what Elsword meant by 'He'll listen to you. There was never a time when he didn't.' The two of you stayed like that for who-knows-long, but it was dark by the time you got tired and went to your room.

"Alyssa,Alyssa, wake up!" someone yelled as they banged their fist against your door. You groaned and rolled over in your bed. Someone banged at your door again, but this time louder. "ALYSSA, PLEASE WAKE UP!"  
You slowly sat up and looked at your clock. 1:00 am. _Why the h3ll is he waking me up so early?_ "Chung, what do you want?" you moaned as you cuddled back into your pillows.  
"It's Els, he's going now!"  
You bolted up and changed into your regular clothes as fast as you possibly could. You charged out your door. "I-If Valak finds out..." you said breathlessly, "A-And are you s-sure he's r-really leaving?"  
"We should go talk to him before he totally disappears," Chung said, grabbing your hand and starting to run down the hall.  
"No," you replied, pulling your hand away, "Trust me, if Valak finds out, he'll kill us all for sure. I have to stay here and cover for you two."  
"B-But-"  
An alarm sounded off in the distance. "Chung, hurry! I'll stay here!"  
Chung, taken aback, nodded shakily and ran towards the nearest exit. Meanwhile, you stealthily ran down to the meeting room to see if Valak was doing anything drastic. You listened at the doorcrack with interest.  
"Someone is a traitor, and he's leaving right now."  
"Rena, are you sure?"  
"Yes, he's heading for the city."  
"Who is he?"  
"I'm very sure it was Elsword; I saw him leaving as I came here, master."  
"Very well then. I will make sure he and all of Elsword's allies are interrogated and vanquished if necessary. El Search Party Team has no use for such."  
"Very good, sir."  
_Oh no, I've got to warn Chung!_ your head screamed as you ran towards the exit. Once outside, you ignored the dozens of Neoshadows that approached you and started looking for your two best friends. But then one of the Wyverns tackled you from behind. _D4mmit, don't these things ever leave you alone for once?!_  
You wiped them out with a huge fire attack in no time and continued to run forward. But then a whole 'nother mob appeared, you annihilated them, another showed up, yadda yadda yadda that continued so many times you eventually ignored the attacks and continued to run. You paused momentarily when you saw two figures in the distance. _Chung and Elsword!_.  
You started to run towards them, but suddenly someone grabbed your wrists from behind you and held them behind your back. Another hand came up to your face and clasped your mouth shut. You tried to kick and summon your Silver Shooters, but nothing came. You tried with all your might, but nothing happened still. "There's not point in resisting," a familiar voice said behind you, "you are powerless if you cannot use your hands."  
You tried to scream 'Rena let me go you fu%king b1tch' but all that came out was "mphm mm mhm!" since his hand was over your mouth.  
"You're a very useful piece to our puzzle," Rena whispered in your ear, "You're a very..._unique_ girl, and oh so powerful too." and before she could explain what he was talking about, she let go of your mouth and instead, held one of her arrows to your throat. "Now, girl, walk," she demanded as she pushed you in the direction of Chung and Elsword.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nobody would miss me."  
"That's not true! ...I would," Chung said sadly as Elsword walked away. _I can't believe he's really gone..._  
He suddenly held his head up strongly. _What am I thinking?! Elsword is my best friend. I should really support him and go along with, not hold him back_. He started walking forward afterElsword, but then a cheerful soft voice called behind him, "Chung, don't you dare make another step."  
Chung scoffed and turned around, and gasped. Standing a few feet in front of him was Rena. But what really scared Axel was the fact that she held Alyssa's wrists behind her back with one hand, and the other held a sharp arrow to her throat. Alyssa looked at Chung with moist eyes that read: help me.  
"A-Alyssa," Chung gasped. He looked at her with a look that screamed, _attack her! you know you can!_  
But Rena read Chung's expression and commented, "Your little girlfriend is a very powerful girl, but has one major flaw; she cannot do anything so long as she cannot use her hands." Rena grinned as she tightened her grip on her wrists and hovered the arrow closer to her neck.  
"Chung," she continued, "You have two choices. One, that you stay here with theteam, with your little sweetheart. And two..."  
"Two.." Chung echoed.  
"Two, that you be a good friend and go support Elsword."  
"What's the catch?" Chung demanded.  
"Join Elsword, and she dies." Suddenly Eve appeared and pointed 5 nasod spears out of nowhere and all of them pointed at Alyssa's throat. Alyssa's eyes teared with fear.  
Chung crumpled onto his knees. His eyes began to tear as well.  
"So, Chung, what's your decision."  
"Chung, don't mind me. You have to go and-" but Alyssa stopped talking when the spears closed in on her.  
Chung slowly got back up and said quietly, "I'll stay here...just _please_ don't hurt her."  
"Very well done Chung," Eve grinned even broader. "But just to make sure you still don't betray us, I'll be keeping her." And Rena pulled on Alyssa. She opened a path to a dungeon and threw her in there.  
"ALYSSA!" Chung yelled as he reached a hand out.  
"Dont' worry. She'll be safe as long as you continue to remain loyal to the team." Eve said.  
Chung sighed and walked back to the castle. _They better not hurt her..._

"Rena, Eve, where did you put her?" Valak asked.  
"In the hidden dungeon." Rena answered.  
"Not the real one?"  
"No. The ones concealed underneath this room." Eve replied back.  
"Excellent. And you are sure that she does not know how to enter the corridors?"  
"She doesn't know how. There is no way that she can escape."  
"Very good job," Valak grinned, "As long as we have her, Chung will follow our every order."  
And that's chapter 4. Next chapter I will publish tomorrow or in 2 days. Also, I'll publish the information for the story…which I should have done before I did the first chapter but whatever.


End file.
